heidelberg_mannheim_wikifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Landesfeuerwehrtag Heidelberg
A1D7890F-6F98-4790-9AFA-4F10382118E3.jpeg 2E747DD5-26D5-4D00-999C-858A7627CAC3.jpeg 37 Bild BF-TOP-Landesfeuerwehrtag-2018.jpg Der Landesfeuerwehrtag von Baden-Württemberg 2018 in Heidelberg ist ein Großereignis. [http://www.fwvbw.de/fileadmin/Downloads/Aktuelles/Flyer_LFT_2018_WEB.pdf • Ausführl. Programm] — Bilder hier • Der Name „-tag“ ist eigentlich zu kurz, denn der Landesfeuerwehrtag dauert neun Tage - von 14. bis 22. Juli 2018. Die Feuerwehren Baden-Württembergs geben in der ganzen Stadt Einblicke in ihre vielfältige Arbeit, vom Wettbewerben über Oldtimer-Rundfahrten bis zum Erlebnispark. Alle fünf Jahre findet in Baden-Württemberg der Landesfeuerwehrtag statt. Ein Event, bei dem nicht nur die Aufgaben und Tätigkeiten der Feuerwehr im Fokus stehen, er ist auch ein Treffpunkt für alle Feuerwehrangehörigen aus ganz Baden-Württemberg. __toc__ Heidelberg steht ab Freitag ganz im Zeichen der �� �� �� (Feuerwehr). Bis zum 22. Juli. „Wir wollen die Vielfalt unserer Aufgaben präsentieren“ und Werbung für das Ehrenamt in den unzähligen Freiwilligen Feuerwehren im Land machen. „Nostalgie in Rot“ … heißt die 10. Oldtimer-Rundfahrt. 15 für ihre Schönheit ausgewählte historische Lösch- und Drehleiterfahrzeuge aus den 1920er- und 1930er-Jahren nehmen an der einwöchigen Rundfahrt im Großraum Heidelberg teil. Alle stammen aus der Anfangszeit der Automobilisierung bei den Feuerwehren. Die feuerwehrspezifischen Baumerkmale machen diese unverwechselbaren Klassiker zu exklusiven Besonderheiten. Die Mannschaft saß lange Zeit noch auf offenen Sitzbänken, bei den Armaturen wurde blankes Messing verwendet und die Schläuche, Strahlrohre und Leitern waren für den schnellen Zugriff alle außen am Fahrzeug angebracht. Stationen auf der ca. 500 Kilometer langen Rundfahrt waren: Schwetzingen, Hockenheim, Neckargemünd, Wiesloch, Leimen, Bruchsal, Speyer, Weinheim, Viernheim, Ladenburg, Mannheim und Heidelberg. 8. Baden-Württembergischer Feuerwehr-Duathlon Fit for Firefighting: Der Duathlon soll auch die körperliche Leistungsfähig- keit der Feuerwehr-angehörigen sowie der Kinder und Jugendlichen in den Jugend-feuerwehren fördern. Bis zu 1.000 Teilnehmerinnen und Teilnehmer können durch die herrliche Landschaft rund um Heidelberg Rad fahren, Joggen sowie Nordic Walken. Start und Ziel ist das Bundesleistungszentrum im Neuenheimer Feld. (Nähe Chirurgie und Kopfklinik) Feuerwehr-Erlebnispark In der Heidelberger Innenstadt wartet ein großes Familienprogramm mit Action und Informationen rund um die Themen „Retten. Löschen. Bergen. Schützen.“ Zahlreiche Vorführungen und Übungen stehen ebenso auf dem Programm wie die Ausstellung moderner und historischer Feuerwehrfahrzeuge. Alle Feuerwehrfans, ob Groß oder Klein, kommen hier garantiert auf ihre Kosten. **** Siehe auch Oldtimer-Rundfahrt … bildet den Auftakt zum Landesfeuerwehrtag. Zuerst, am Samstag, 14. Juli, sind die historischen Fahrzeuge ab 16 Uhr auf dem Universitätsplatz zu bestaunen. Bis Mittwoch, 18. Juli, sind die Fahrzeuge dann in der Region unterwegs. Am Freitag und Samstag, 20. und 21. Juli, sind die Fahrzeuge jeweils von 10 bis 18 Uhr am Kornmarkt zu sehen und am Sonntag, 22. Juli, dann von 10 bis 17 Uhr bei der Bilder von der Feuerwehr-Meile am Neckar auf der B 37 direkt am Neckar. Feuerwehr-Messe … ist auf dem Airfield geplant, wo 90 Aussteller am Samstag und Sonntag, 20. und 21 Juli, jeweils von 8 bis 18 Uhr über Neuentwicklungen aus den Bereichen Ausstattung, Fahrzeuge und Hilfsmittel informieren. Auch einen Unimog-Parcours wird es geben, Interessierte können in dem Geländelastwagen mitfahren. Für die kleinen Besucher wird ein Kinder-Fun-Park angeboten, außerdem ist das neue Experimentarium des Landesfeuerwehrverbandes zu Gast. Sechs Wettbewerbe … finden im Rahmen des Landesfeuerwehrtages statt, 5000 Feuerwehrleute haben sich dafür bereits angemeldet. Neben den Leistungsabzeichen für Feuerwehrangehörige und der Leistungsspange der Jugendfeuerwehr zeigen Feuerwehrkapellen beim Kapellen-Wertungsspielen am Samstag, 21. Juli, von 8 bis 17 Uhr im Gesellschaftshaus Pfaffengrund, Schwalbenweg 1/2, ihr Können. Die internationalen Feuerwehrwettbewerbe finden am Samstag, 21. Juli, auf dem Airfield statt. Am Sonntag, 22. Juli, treten die Feuerwehrleute beim Duathlon gegeneinander an, … außerdem gibt es auf der B 37 in der Altstadt einen Wettbewerb für historische Handdruck-Feuerspritzen. > Bei der Feuerwehr-Meile am Neckar am Sonntag, 22. Juli, präsentieren die Aussteller „Feuerlöschgeräte aus den letzten 150 Jahren“, wie Heidelbergs Feuerwehrchef Georg Belge berichtet. Neben historischen und aktuellen Fahrzeugen gibt es zwischen 10 und 17 Uhr verschiedene Vorführungen zu sehen. So zeigt zum Beispiel die Berufsfeuerwehr Heilbronn die Bergung eines Fahrzeuges aus dem Neckar. Zu Gast sind auch das Feuerlöschboot „Metropolregion“ aus Mannheim und die Werkfeuerwehr der BASF. mehr zu * Carl Metz * Feuerwache Heidelberg Weiterführende Links, Feuerwehrausdrücke * Löschgruppenfahrzeug (Feuerwehrauto �� ) * Drehleiter * Gruppe/Mannschaft * Löschzug / mehrere Fahrzeuge �� �� �� * [xxx a tiller truck, also known as a tractor-drawn aerial, tiller ladder, or hook-and-ladder truck, ist eine spezielle Drehleiter auf einem semi-trailer truck/Sattelzug.] :::::(Artikel bei Wikipedia) Kategorie:Verein Kategorie:Tourismus Kategorie:FFW Kategorie:Heidelberg Kategorie:Feuerwehr